Galinae, Wrath of the End
Galinae, Wrath of the End is an Ender Sentinel '''from Endora. Revelation Fungus3 made his first Ender Sentinel. This is what was made. Weapons Galinae's basic weapon is the '''Extractor. Base Stats Lore "Those who look into the eyes of an Enderman never live to tell the tale" :::::::::::::: ''-Galinae'' Galinae was always a stick in the mud. Or so they say. He knew a lot about Endora's history, and the fauna that live there. But since he wasn't a Crogenitor, his dreams of being a scientist were just that, a dream. Then, he decided to become a teacher in hi home tribe, and teach the future generation of Endorans. He never got to become what he wanted, as the Darkspore have came and started to corrupt all he loved. Galinae now decided to make a new dream, a dream that involves the end of all Darkspore. That dream wouldn't come true until they were all destroyed! Fortunately, he was able to keep ''this dream.'' Appearance Galinae has four legs and a pair of arms. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Galinae Alpha. Basic Attack: Ending Slash Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Galinae uses his claws to deal damage to his enemy. He also inflicts Physical and Energy vulnerability that lasts 6 seconds. The vulnerabilities stack up to 10 times. Unique Ability: Razing Strike Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Galinae charges to the targeted location, damaging and crippling their speed. Enemies are slowed to 5% of their normal speed. Squad Ability: Biding Wrath Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 42 seconds Cast Type: Channeed (5 seconds) Power Cost: 33 The user shields himself, halving and enduring all damage for 5 seconds. At the end of the channel, he deals damage equal to double the damage he takes. While enduring, the user survives all lethal damage. Modifiers *'Galinae's Biding Wrath: doubles damage further, but prevents enduring.' (Ptenti's Affix) *'Galinae's Biding Wrath: User further endures damage for 10 seconds after the channel.' (Acamar's Affix) Passive Ability: Ender Armor When Galinae takes damage, he reduces that damage equal to half of his combined Dodge and Resist chances. 'Overdrive' When Galinae takes damage, he reduces that damage equal to his combined Dodge and Resist chances. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Force Lightning Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Galinae unleashes chain lightning from his hands, electrocuting and shocking enemies in fromt of him. Beta - Ender Teleport Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Galinae teleports, and supresses all enemies within a 5 meter radius of his destination Gamma - Dimensional Rift Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Banishes all enemies in a 6 meter area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects. Delta - Cascading Savagery Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Galinae fires a wormhole-like projectile, damaging and banishing all enemies in its path. The banishment lasts for 6 seconds. Gallery CRE_Galinae, Wrath of the End-0e4ae81c_ful.png|Galinae Alpha CRE_Galinae, Wrath of the End-0e4ae81d_ful.png|Galinae Beta CRE_Galinae, Wrath of the End-0e4ae81e_ful.png|Galinae Gamma CRE_Galinae, Wrath of the End-0e4ae81f_ful.png|Galinae Delta Trivia *Galinae's colors describe his slightly quantumgenetic powers. *Galinae's weapons are his hands. Category:Sentinels Category:Heroes Category:Ender Category:Endora Category:End Heroes